fuza_daolifandomcom-20200215-history
Baga Bogo (Shetland Pony)
This article is about Baga Bogo, the effervescent Shetland pony. For the catchphrase, please visit Baga Bogo (phrase). Background Baga Bogo, (originally introduced as a cute Shetland pony) made her first appearance in the Third Circle Stables, after Pharma and друг were rejected by the horses, since they did not radiate enough horse girl energies. She immediately took to the two, and showed immense strength as she was able to carry the two adults on her back, despite being a very fucking small horse. She was first purchased by друг, who then gifted to her to Pharma, who then tried to buy друг out, essentially making them both the co-owners of the horse. Pharma has since named her 'Baga Bogo', 'BB' for short. Personality Much like her appearance, Baga Bogo has a beautiful, kind and gentle-hearted nature. This is demonstrated when she attempts to comfort друг after they trip and fall on the floor, due to them being so enchanted and entranced by Baga Bogo's effervescent appearance. She also seems to display knowledge of body language, which is seen when she nods in response to a question. Baga Bogo is an extremely loving horse. Her two owners can feel that she loves them back, even though she is currently incapable of telepathically communicating with them. If you ever walk into a stable and feel your chest fill with rosy warmth and your lungs flood with sunshine, (even if you are not a horse girl) you can be sure Miss Baga Bogo is there :). Appearance Baga Bogo is a perfectly groomed and luscious pony, the horse of everyone's dreams. She has a luxurious mane, which is so beautiful and picturesque that it always flutters and floats gently in the breeze, even if one is not present. Her beautiful pelt brings out her big, shiny and perfect eyes that gleam and twinkle with love and joy. Truly, she is the perfect pony. God-like Characteristics This beautiful Shetland pony displays characteristics that no other pony seems to behold. For instance, she can carry 200 pounds without collapsing and could possibly ride with people standing on her back. It is not advised that you try this. She can also move at lightspeed when she sees her two owners, fuelled on nothing but the joy and happiness of seeing друг and Pharma. Her gorgeous pelt is described as giving off a soft and gentle glow when illuminated by the sunlight, however it is yet to be confirmed if it is the light that causes this or Baga Bogo herself. There is no known explanation for any of these characteristics. Perhaps it is because an extra-terrestial being manifested themself in her soul. Perhaps it is because Baga Bogo is just so beautiful and perfect herself. Bond-Levels Bond level got introduced, when Baga Bogo grew closer with друг and Pharma. She will level up at times, when a bonding moment has taken place, which strengthens the friendship between her, друг and Pharma. Below is a table to showcase said bond levels. # level 5 bonding - your horse understands each time you tell them to do something and will obediently do it out of their love for you # level 10 bonding - your horse has acute senses, knowing somewhat where you are at all times and can sense if you're in danger # level 20 bonding - your horse knows exactly where you are and will rush over to save you if need be # level 50 bonding - you obtain a connection so pure with your horse that you can speak to them telepathically across 1000 feet # level 100 bonding - your horse becomes capable of conveying their thoughts to you and can communicate from anywhere, no matter what plane nobody knows if theres anything above 100